


By Gentle Deeds Is Known

by Mara



Series: LBC Aftermath [2]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: Techno has kicked Kengkla out of his house (and life) but that doesn’t mean everything is neatly solved. Fortunately, Techno’s friends are awesome.
Series: LBC Aftermath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622626
Comments: 21
Kudos: 185





	By Gentle Deeds Is Known

**Author's Note:**

> There is only a little discussion herein of what Kengkla did in Love By Chance. This is mostly the aftermath, but some of Techno’s feelings or reactions could be triggering for folks, so think carefully before reading.
> 
> On a much less serious note, I couldn’t find any translation of the novels that told me Champ’s boyfriend’s name, so you get a random name. If someone knows the real name, please let me know.

> The gentle minde by gentle deeds is knowne;  
>  For a man by nothing is so well betrayd  
>  As by his manners.  
>  —Edmund Spenser, Faerie Queene. Book vi. Canto iii. St. 1.

  
Techno sat for a long time in the living room feeling…empty. Eventually he remembered to text Type and let him know he was safe and Kengkla was gone. He ate some crackers and decided to go to sleep.

He locked his bedroom door for the first time he could ever remember, then he lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Blinking tears out of his eyes, he got out of bed, stripped all the sheets and blankets off and dumped them on the floor.

Fortunately, he had some spare blankets buried in the back of his closet, so he pulled them out. After standing in the middle of his room for a while, he tossed the old linens back onto the bed and curled up on the floor.

At some point he slept. Fitfully, but it was sleep. Until there was a knock on his bedroom door and the knob rattled. Techno sat bolt upright, heart racing.

“No?” Technic called. “Why is your door locked?”

“Are you alone?” His voice cracked.

“What? Yes. Kengkla is very upset.”

“ _He’s_ very…” Techno pulled his knees to his chest.

“What’s going on?”

“Nic, please go away.”

“I—”

“Go downstairs. I need a minute.”

“Fine.” Nic huffed, but he could be heard stomping down the steps.

Techno needed more than a minute, but he didn’t have it. Halfway to hyperventilation, he grabbed his phone.

“Mmm?” Type mumbled. “Oh. Techno! You okay?”

“Nic came home.”

“Ah. Should I come over and punch your brother?” Behind Type, Tharn could be heard saying something.

“No,” Techno said with a slightly hysterical laugh. “I need to…I…what do I do?”

Type sighed. “What do you want?”

“I don’t know. I want this not to have happened.”

“Yeah.” Type covered the phone and said something to Tharn. 

Tharn took the phone. “Hey, since we’ve eliminated the ‘beat the shit out of someone’ option…what would make you feel _safe_?”

Oh. Techno was stunned by the question and looked around his room. “Not being here.”

“Pack a bag.” Tharn’s voice was calm. 

“Okay.”

“Pack for a few days so you don’t have to make any immediate decisions.”

Techno nodded, standing. “Yeah. That’s…that’s good.”

“You said Nic is there?”

“Yes.”

“If you don’t want to talk to him, just say you’re leaving and go. You don’t owe him an explanation.”

“Right.” Techno took a deep breath, grabbed a duffel, and started shoving clothes into it.

“You’re welcome to come here. Or call Champ or someone else, okay?” Tharn’s voice remained level and calm, which helped a lot. “It’s your choice.”

“Yes. Thank you. I’ll call Champ for now. Thank you.”

“Any time.” Tharn sounded sincere. “Here, I think my boyfriend wants to threaten to beat some more people up now.”

Type swore and then he had the phone again. “Jerk. Anyway, come here if you want. You know you can.”

“I know.” Techno found himself smiling, inexplicably. “Maybe later.”

“Ugh, just stay safe.”

“I will.” Techno smiled as Type grumbled and hung up the phone. The smile disappeared but he just kept opening drawers and shoving in whatever clothing occurred to him. Soccer cleats and uniform went into their normal bag, which he dropped in the duffel. He thought about toiletries but that was too much effort.

Hoisting the bag, Techno trudged down the steps. He heard Nic jump up from the couch. “No, where are you going?”

“I’m leaving.”

“But where—”

“I don’t think you get to ask that anymore.” Techno fought back tears. “Not when you…when he…” A vicious shake of his head and he opened the front door. “I’ll call Mom and Dad soon.”

As Techno closed the front door behind him, he caught a glimpse of his brother with his jaw dropped. Was that horror? Or was Nic just surprised the plan hadn’t worked?

Bag stowed in the back of his car, Techno pulled out his phone and drove away. “Hey, Champ, can I come stay with you guys for a few days?”

* * *

Champ and his boyfriend Lon (who was in the middle of applying to medical school) were happy to help and they kindly didn’t ask any questions about why he was suddenly interested in sleeping on their couch when his parents’ house wasn’t that far away. They were definitely curious, he could tell from their glances when they thought he wasn’t looking, but they didn’t ask.

Techno appreciated that. It’s why he’d come to stay here, after all. They wouldn’t question or judge him.

It was tough to fall back asleep but Techno had to admit it was better being out of the house. Clutching the pillow they’d given him to his chest, he stared blankly at the dark room.

He did sleep for a while, rising when Champ did and getting ready for class on autopilot. Tossing him some bread, Champ nodded at Techno. “You can stay as long as you need, okay?”

“Thanks.”

They left for campus separately and Techno sat in his car for some time. He couldn’t stay with friends forever but now that he’d been away, he knew he couldn’t go back into that house. Not to stay.

After a few deep breaths, he opened the football team’s group chat. _Hey, anyone need a roommate? Finally moving out of the house._

It was a long shot, honestly, as they were partway through a semester. But he had to start somewhere.

The next question was how he was going to pay for a room without telling his parents why he suddenly wanted to move out. Techno did some more deep breathing and reminded himself that his parents hadn’t necessarily been opposed to him moving out, so it could be worse. And he could always get a part-time job if he had to. It’d suck, but…

With a sigh, Techno started the car and drove toward campus. Classes weren’t going to wait while he had a breakdown.

* * *

When the first text came in from Nic, Techno didn’t even open it, telling himself he needed to focus on his classes today. When the second came 10 minutes later, he put his phone on vibrate. When the third, fourth, and fifth came in 5 minutes after that, he changed it to silent.

He made it half an hour before breaking down and looking at his phone. There were 10 more messages. With shaky hands, he turned the phone off and shoved it in the bottom of his backpack.

Lunchtime came and Techno escaped from class before anyone could ask him what he was planning to eat. He sat on a bench staring at his phone as people streamed by, chatting and yelling and horsing around. Finally, he turned the phone back on, opened up the message thread from Nic and typed _Please leave me alone._

There was also a text from Type asking if he got to beat anybody up yet, which made Techno smile. Champ had a question about their afternoon class, which Techno happily answered, feeling a bit better. He deleted a few spam texts and a course reminder about an upcoming project.

At the bottom of the list was a text chain from an unknown number. The visible text said _Call me._ It showed 20 messages over the course of the morning. Techno held his breath and opened it just long enough to block the number.

He hit the nearest machine and got a sports drink. Food might not be high on his list but he could keep his electrolytes up at least. Drinking slowly, he sat on the bench and watched campus life go by, feeling…disconnected. 

His phone ringing made him jump and knock over the empty drink bottle and almost drop his phone. It was Mom. Fuck, he thought, as he answered the phone. “Hi,” he said, trying to sound normal.

“What’s going on?” she asked immediately. “Nic says you’ve moved out.”

He wasn’t ready for this conversation. “I…it’s kind of a long story.”

“And he showed me your text. He’s asking for your help and you told him to leave you alone?”

Any remaining sympathy Techno might have had for his brother evaporated at that moment, leaving him frozen. “That’s not…Mom, I can’t explain right now. It’s really complicated.”

She made a frustrated noise. “Please just talk to your brother and sort this out.”

And before Techno could say anything more, Technic had the phone and was talking. “Bro, I don’t understand.” He almost sounded sincere.

“Nic…you let Kengkla in the house.” Techno wanted to sound big and brave but he thought he mostly sounded hurt.

“What’s the big deal? He has a crush on you.”

“What’s the…please tell me you didn’t know what he planned.”

There was silence for a moment. “I mean, not exactly.”

“But you knew he was…” Techno swallowed. “He was going to be in my bed.”

A longer silence. “Yeah.”

Techno put his head in his hands. “Leave me alone,” he whispered. 

“No, I—”

Techno ended the call and put the phone back on silent.

* * *

Techno didn’t really want to go to football practice but he also couldn’t think of a good excuse to skip since he was the captain, so he dragged himself toward the field. Type caught up with him, looked at his expression, and walked silently with him to the locker room.

Techno took a moment to lean against the wall and be grateful when Type casually took a locker between Techno and everyone else, glaring when anyone got near them.

Champ arrived as Type and Techno were coming out and he patted Techno’s shoulder as he went in to get changed.

Yelling at the juniors just like always, Type made it seem like any other practice, covering up for Techno’s unusual silence. Techno focused on breathing, watching the drills, and eventually making positive comments about everyone’s performance. It felt good and normal.

Techno glanced at Type, who was looking just past him and about to say something.

“Techno! My favorite captain!” Can yelped as he leaped onto Techno’s back.

Techno knew it was Can. Nobody could possibly mistake Can for anyone else ever in the world. Can did this all the time. So why was he absolutely frozen at the feeling of a body wrapped around his own?

“Get _down_ , you goddamned monkey,” Type yelled, yanking one of Can’s arms off and causing him to slip to the ground. “Stupid juniors don’t know a fucking thing about personal space.”

“But Type, what—”

“Five laps,” Type growled. “Say another word and it’s ten.”

Even Can could sometimes catch a hint and he took off. Type turned to Techno, but didn’t touch him, he just stood in his field of vision. “Do you need to leave?”

“No.”

“Okay.” Type nodded and turned back to the juniors.

Resisting the urge to scrub at his arms, Techno motioned to Champ, who’d been helping Ae and some others with an exercise. Techno even managed an almost normal smile. “What do you think we should do next?”

Practice ended and Techno followed Champ’s car to the apartment. He felt like a zombie and had a slightly hysterical urge to chant ‘brains’ and stumble around. Instead he helped Champ toss together a quick dinner, which he pretended to eat, and picked up some books to try and study.

When Champ and Lon went to their bedroom, Techno gave up even the pretense of studying and turned off the lights, pulling the blanket up to his chin and staring at the shadows in the room.

Eventually, he fell asleep.

* * *

His ringing phone woke up him and it took three tries for him to answer the call. He hadn’t been asleep all that long and everything was still dark. But why was someone calling him at 1 am?

“So, I don’t want you to freak out,” Type said as soon as he answered.

“That’s not a good way to start!” Techno clutched the phone even tighter.

“We’re _fine_ ,” Tharn said from somewhere nearby.

“What are you talking about?”

Type grumbled. “A certain little shit may have tried to get someone to beat me up.”

“What?” Techno’s voice went up an entire octave.

“Tharn’s right and we’re fine. Said little shit never bothered to actually learn anything about us, so the bastards tried to attack me right outside Jeed’s bar. After Tharn’s set.”

Techno did laugh at that, although it probably sounded fairly hysterical. “You’re okay?”

“Yeah, just a few bruises, but that’s it. Tharn joined in and then Song showed up and Jeed called the police. We had plenty of witnesses that I was attacked first and the cops hauled them off.”

“Oh. Will they…”

“Yeah, they’re definitely gonna report that the asshole hired them.” Type sounded extremely pleased, like he’d arranged the whole thing.

“That’s good. I guess.”

“Yes, it is. He’s going to get in trouble without you having to do anything. That’s for the best.”

“Yeah.” Techno looked toward the apartment’s bedroom, where he could see Champ lurking in the doorway to make sure he was okay. “But I need to tell everyone that they could be in danger.”

“You don’t have to,” Type said slowly.

“But what if…what if he had other plans? What if there’s someone going after Can? Or Pete?”

Type snorted. “Then they’re going to face the wrath of Tin or Ae, which is honestly even scarier than me.”

“Type.”

“Okay okay, you’re right. Do you want me to call folks?”

Techno’s heart was warmed by the offer but… “No, I will. Thank you. For everything.”

“I said I’d be there when it was your turn and I meant it. Oh, Tharn wants to talk to you.”

“Hey,” Tharn said.

“What did you want to say?” Techno winced as it came out harsher than he’d intended.

Tharn didn’t seem bothered by the tone, which made sense for someone who’d been dating Type for three years. “Have you considered therapy?”

Techno blinked.

“Type’s never had a lot of luck with it—”

“Color me surprised.”

Tharn chuckled. “I think it would help you, though. To have someone who isn’t us to talk to about what happened. Obviously, I’m willing to listen but I’m a music major, not a psychology major.”

The thought was odd. A therapist was for someone who was…sick? In the head? Techno thought about the feeling he had earlier when he saw someone who looked vaguely like Kengkla. Or how terrified he was at the idea of going to his parents’ house again. “Oh,” he said after a while.

“Just think about it, okay?”

“Okay.”

Techno hung up and gestured to Champ to come into the room. “I guess you should turn on the lights.”

Champ did, but hesitated. “Do you want Lon here?”

“No. No offense but…”

“It’s okay.” Champ curled up in the comfy chair across from the couch, pulling his knees up. “Tell me whatever it is.”

Techno fiddled with the blanket that pooled in his lap. “Um. So y’know how everyone’s been warning me about how Nic is spending too much time worrying about where I am?”

Champ nodded slowly, looking puzzled.

“Funny thing, it turns out you were right. He was tracking me for his friend who had a ‘crush’ on me.” Techno could barely say the word without choking. “And two nights ago he left his friend in the house alone while I was out drinking with Type. So that when I got home, he would be there.”

“Shit,” Champ said.

“Yeah. That’s why I don’t want to be at home. But tonight, Nic’s friend sent some guys to beat up Type for helping me.”

Champ sat up straight, the obvious implication hitting him. His gaze drifted briefly to the bedroom.

“I don’t know what else might happen. I don’t want to put both of you in danger. I’d understand if you wanted me to leave—”

“Uh-uh,” Champ said firmly. “We’re not abandoning you now. We’ll figure this out, okay? We’ll escort the folks who can’t protect themselves as well or whatever we need to do. But you’re not alone in this.”

Techno bowed his head. “Thank you,” he said. It was wholly inadequate, but it was all he had.

“Who else do you think needs to know?”

Breathing in and out, Techno pulled out his cell.

* * *

It took an hour to get through all the necessary calls and it was easily one of the most emotionally draining hours of his life. But all of his friends took the news without too many questions (well, Can had questions but Tin apparently put a hand over his mouth), assured Techno they would be careful, and left him feeling loved.

Lon had come out at some point during the calls, made a cup of tea for Techno as he listened with no expression, and then gone back to bed. Techno drank the tea in between calling Ae and calling Can.

When he’d called everyone who might conceivably be in danger, Champ patted his shoulder and said “Try to get some sleep.”

The good part, Techno supposed, was that he was so drained, physically and emotionally, that fell asleep within moments.

* * *

Champ and Lon insisted on Techno riding to school with them and he didn’t have the energy to argue. As they walked across the campus, Techno felt twitchy, as if everyone was looking at him.

Along the way, they met up with Type and Ae, who’d apparently made arrangements with Champ, who handed Techno off with a nod. They escorted him the rest of the way to class, respecting his desire to not talk about anything at all for a while.

That was how the day went. Somehow, wherever he was, a friend or a junior or a member of the team just happened to be hanging out nearby or walking with him to class. After his last class, Can and Tin showed up and sat with him in the library until Champ and Lon showed up to take him back to the apartment.

“Thank you,” Techno said to Tin and Can. “Thanks to everyone.”

Tin nodded gravely and took Can’s hand as they left.

Techno dozed off in the car on the way back to the apartment and felt like he was half asleep as they rode the elevator up. Lon steered him back to the couch, where he dozed a little while longer.

He was awakened by his cell ringing and he grabbed it, blinking his eyes to try and get them to focus. “Hello?”

“Techno, we thought you would have called by now.” His father’s voice sounded irritated more than anything. “We’ve been waiting for your explanation.”

Tears pricked his eyes. “I’ve been busy.”

“Come home,” his father said firmly. “We need to talk about your behavior.”

Techno didn’t know what else to do, so he said “Okay.”

“We will expect you here at 6.”

“Okay.”

Techno hung up the phone, his heart racing like he was running laps around the field. It was difficult to breathe, his chest constricting and vision narrowing.

“Hey, No, wh—” Champ sounded startled.

He wanted to reassure Champ but couldn’t focus on anything except the terror, the absolute conviction he was dying.

“Lon!” Champ yelled.

And then Lon was there and he was gently holding Techno’s wrist. “No, look at me.”

Techno put all his strength into raising his head. He could feel sweat rolling down his temples.

“Can you tell me what’s going on?” Lon asked, his voice calm and soothing.

“Hurts,” Techno said, his other hand to his chest.

“I know. I can feel your heart rate. You were on the phone, right?” Lon glanced at Champ, who nodded. “Did something happen?”

Techno gasped for breath. “I have to go home.”

Lon and Champ looked at each other and Lon went on. “So, it looks to me like you’re having a panic attack. I know it feels scary, but you’re going to be okay.”

At Lon’s direction, Champ sat next to Techno and rubbed his back while Lon held his hands and talked to him. Gradually, Techno calmed down. When it was over, he felt exhausted and shaky, but better.

Lon sat down on the floor with a sigh of relief. “We’ll take you to the clinic just to be sure it’s not a heart problem.”

Techno shook his head. “I said I would go home.”

“If you’re not feeling well—” Champ began.

“I need to do this.”

“At least let me drive you. I’ll wait outside if that’s what you want, okay?” Champ put an arm around his shoulders. 

Techno nodded. “That would be good. Thank you.”

* * *

Walking back into the house was one of the hardest things he’d ever done. It felt like he was going to have another panic attack but he remembered Champ’s arm around him and Type threatening to beat people up on his behalf. He could do this.

Nic and their parents were sitting in the living room when he managed to walk through the door. He had to hold the bannister to keep from falling as he went down the steps, but finally he sat in a chair as far away from them as he could while still being in the room. He couldn’t even look directly at Nic.

His parents looked confused. “What’s going _on_ , No?” his mother asked. “Why are you behaving like this?”

Techno took a breath and stared at the floor. He couldn’t look at them while he said this. “I know you won’t believe me but I don’t…I don’t feel safe in the house now.” His parents both started to speak but he kept going, sure if he stopped, he’d never start again. “It was Kengkla. He hurt me while I was drunk.”

“Kla…what?” Mom sounded stunned. “What did he do?”

Techno shook his head. There was no way he was going to say it to his parents. “Nic left us alone and Kla hurt me. Nic _knew_ he was going to do it.”

“Nic…?” Dad said.

The silence got to be too much and Techno finally looked up. His parents were staring at Nic, who was pale. 

“Nic,” Mom said, in the voice that both boys knew meant business. “What is No talking about?”

“I didn’t mean…I didn’t think he’d hurt No.” 

Techno went back to staring at the floor, following the nap of the carpet as it twisted and turned through the room. Mom and Dad were yelling at Nic and his head still hurt from earlier.

“I’m sorry, No.” Nic sounded sad.

“I don’t care.” Techno really didn’t care. He just wanted to get out of here.

Dad said something about Nic being grounded for the rest of his life and Nic was dragged out by his ear. Techno looked up at his mother.

“I’m s—” She stopped, obviously realizing that saying the same thing Nic had said wasn’t helpful. “We shouldn’t have assumed you were at fault for whatever was going on. We’ve clearly given your brother too much freedom and that will change.”

Techno nodded.

“You said you don’t feel safe in the house and that’s why you’ve moved out.”

“Yes.”

She was clearly holding back tears but spoke firmly. “How can we help?”

He blinked. “Um…I can’t sleep on Champ’s couch forever.”

“We’ll help you find someplace to live. Whatever you need, sweetheart.”

“Mom…”

“Yes?”

“I think I need a hug.”

Techno met his mother in the middle of the floor and she held him. A few tears fell on both their parts but eventually he pulled back. “I need to go before Champ storms in to save me.”

His mom nodded, brushing a hand through his hair. “We love you.”

“I know. I’ll…call soon, okay?”

“Okay.”

It was difficult to not run out the door as fast as he could, but he managed a brisk walk. Being outside was almost immediately better, followed by seeing Champ just outside the gate, leaning against his car.

Champ waved his phone. “Type wants to know if you want to go hang at their place. He said something about beating your score at that new first-person shooter.”

Techno thought about it and realized Type had exactly the right idea. “That sounds good.” 

“Cool. I’ll let him know we’re on the way.” Champ typed on his phone and Techno got into the passenger seat.

Leaning his head back, Techno thought that maybe he’d take Tharn’s advice and look for a therapist.

“You okay?” Champ asked quietly as he drove away.

“I will be.”

“Good.” Champ put on the radio and Techno texted Type insults about his game-playing ability all the way there.

—end—

**Author's Note:**

> OMG as a parent, it literally hurt me to write Techno’s parents being jerks to him. But without him having told them anything, they have no way to know what’s wrong and they only have Nic’s side of the story. Please don’t hate them. They already feel like failures as parents, trust me.


End file.
